


苏+俄x瓷（崩坏）

by Shu_yu



Category: CH – Fandom, Country Human, 拟人 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu_yu/pseuds/Shu_yu
Summary: 崩坏，三人车苏联+俄罗斯x瓷苏联和瓷搞在一起被俄罗斯发现了，并要求加入逻辑断裂设定苏联是俄罗斯的父亲，俄罗斯暗恋瓷 瓷对俄罗斯有好感
Relationships: china - Relationship
Kudos: 84





	苏+俄x瓷（崩坏）

all瓷  
OOC！！  
🚫🚫🚫🈲🈲🈲R18！！！  
NC17！！！  
苏联+RUS一起淦瓷！！！3p预警！！！  
双性瓷！！！失禁预警！！！  
没有道德底线，因为我是泥塑学家！

RUSS不是第一次看到瓷被父亲带回家了。  
是那个他喜欢了很久的男同学，白白净净的，瓷在大家面前总是很腼腆，总是挂着一丝疏离的微笑。  
可是谁又能想象得出他会在床上低声而淫荡的抽泣着叫喊自己的老师的名字呢？  
他不止一次看到过瓷把细白的腿缠在苏联的腰上，在苏联的撞击下努力搂住他的脖颈，他父亲粗大的性器在瓷小小的穴道里横行霸道，惹得小家伙委委屈屈而又舒服的哼出声。  
又或者是在他父亲的书房里，瓷小小的身躯被他爸爸像个抱大型玩偶一样搂坐在椅子上，屁股里还插着他父亲的阴茎。被苏联一口咬住后脖颈，像一只无助的小兽一样低低的呜咽。

RUSS觉得自己一定是疯了，瓷趴在他旁边睡觉，白皙的脖子露出来一段，有着隐隐约约的红印。他知道，这是昨天晚上这个骚货浪妇和他爸爸做爱时被苏联吸吮出来的，而那位道貌岸然的老师，或者说校长，还在课堂上仪表堂堂的讲着课。  
苏联看到瓷时会想到他像一只发情的小兔子一样求着他肏吗，他会想瓷的小肉穴里有多温暖湿热吗，他会……  
够了！RUSS恼怒的想着，他已经有了轻微的反应，他也曾在数个日日夜夜中意淫瓷趴在自己的胯下，殷红的舌头一下接一下的舔弄自己粗壮的肉棒，白嫩的小脸上被硕大的龟头蹭的满是淫欲的印记，温热的口腔被自己的性器塞得满满当当，移动舌头都困难，还会时不时的反胃，让他的阴茎享受口腔蠕动的快感，最后他再射到瓷的嘴中，不，一次不够，还要把精液射到瓷的脸上，看着他挂着自己的白浊淫荡的样子。  
RUSS决定把自己的想法施以计划。

“怎么了，RUSS？”瓷被他在放课后叫到学校楼顶层，“有什么事吗？”  
“没什么事，瓷。”RUSS向前跨了一步，高大的身影把瓷禁锢在他的范围之内。  
“发生了什么……”瓷有些茫然无错，他不明白这个平日一向对他温柔甚至可以说是爱护的同桌怎么了，为什么现在这么有…压迫感。  
“我看见了。”RUSS没头没脑的说了这句话，可是一瞬间，瓷就脸就变得惨白。  
“你和我的父亲，你的老师，在我们家做爱，在办公室做爱，难道你不随时被男人插着你就活不下去了吗？”RUS更加过分的对怀里的人说到。  
“我……”瓷似是说不出什么反驳的话，“我只是……”  
“你只是想被男人插，被干的淫水直流，被肏的话都说不全。”RUSS低声在瓷的耳边继续说，“是么，我的小荡妇。”  
瓷被RUSS的话说的一激灵，下意识的想要推开，可是却被RUSS死死地箍在怀里。瓷张了张嘴，始终没能说出话来，“跟我做吧，如果不想被别人知道的话。”

瓷还是被RUSS带到了床上。  
瓷慢吞吞的把衣服解开，皮肤上还残留着苏联昨晚吸吮的吻痕和啃咬出来的齿印，红肿的乳尖似乎是因为上体育课被衣服磨的通红，也许是被他老爸吸吮了太久所以变得这么敏感；小腹上面有个乖巧的肚脐平平的躺在上面，正紧张的随着主人的呼吸一上一下，再往下……  
少年光洁无毛的性器正软软的趴在双腿之间，白嫩的大腿肉也是残留了不少他爸爸留下的印记。“你说，要是我现在捅进去，会不会感受到那个老家伙的精液？”  
RUSS的话又让瓷一顿脸红，他一把抓住瓷的脚踝，拉开他的双腿，一副不属于男性的，小巧的，精致的女性生殖器正安安静静的趴附在瓷的腿间，随着瓷的紧张翕动，殷红的内肉隐约可以看到。  
妈的，这比伏特加还上头。  
瓷满面羞红的去遮掩自己的女穴，却被RUSS按住，RUSS温凉的手掌似乎能隔着瓷的手触摸到紧张的花穴。RUS抬头看着瓷通红的脸，倾身吻了上去，RUSS用牙齿啃咬瓷的唇瓣，把他们磨的鲜红，舌头轻巧的撬开牙关，瓷的小舌头好像是在躲避一样后缩，但还是被勾住，吞咽不及的的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，晶晶亮亮的流了一下巴，RUSS开始不满足于亲吻，他的手开始在瓷身上游走，从后背的蝴蝶骨摸到腰胯亲吻也一路渐渐向下，他在瓷的喉结上轻轻噬咬，吸吮出一个个吻痕，再到清晰可见的锁骨，瘦瘦的男孩子像是发育不良一样，“真想给他这里打上铁链”RUSS阴暗的想，他像要把瓷吞吃入腹一样，在瓷白的皮肤上留下一个个自己的痕迹。  
而瓷也早已受不了情欲的撩拨，下身的花穴流出淫荡的液体，他的阴茎也硬梆梆的抵在RUSS的小腹上，RUSS自己也硬的难受，自己躺在床上把瓷翻了上来，瓷无助的坐在RUSS的胯上，RUSS巨大火热的肉棒隔着布料直直的戳在自己的肉穴口，从花穴里流出来的淫液几乎要浸湿RUSS的裤子。  
火热的性器透过布料几乎要捣进花穴里，吓得瓷不住的哆嗦，RUSS坐起来正对着瓷，“帮我舔舔。”  
瓷小心翼翼的从RUSS腿上下去，解开RUSS的裤子，一瞬间怒涨的性器从内裤里弹出来蹭到了瓷的脸上，紫红色的肉棒和白嫩的肌肤形成鲜明对比，瓷试图用口腔来包裹住RUSS硕大的性器，可是堪堪吞进一半，就已经抵到了喉口，瓷只能一点点吐出来，开始专心对付龟头，舌尖灵巧的在马眼处戳弄，两只手也在不停的撸动茎部，嫣红的嘴唇包裹着粗大的性器，瓷努力的吞吐嘴里的肉棒，却被RUSS一把按住了头，肉棒不顾他的感受而快速在嘴里摩擦，有几次顶到喉口，惹得瓷嘴里的口腔一阵蠕动，差点就给RUSS缴了械，腥烫的性器不住的肏进喉管，瓷颤颤的发不出声音，失神着被不断深喉。  
就在RUSS释放的时候，房间的门被推开了。  
是苏联。  
这位高大的男人悄悄的走过来，俯身摸了摸瓷的脸蛋，RUSS的肉棒还戳在他的脸上，白浊的精液挂在瓷的脸上，嘴里也满是粘液，在两个高壮的男人衬托下，瓷的身体更显得娇小而无力。  
“淫荡的小宝贝，你看，你的水好像已经流了一地呢。”苏联好像没有顾及RUSS一般，手径直摸向了瓷的腿间，少年白嫩的大腿根上流满了自己的淫水，两腿之间的缝隙里粘粘滑滑的，苏联还不放过他一般，手指摸上了瓷的花穴，炙热的花穴里已经不断的向外流水，内里艳红火热的嫩肉吸住苏联冰凉的手指，苏联的手富有技巧的不断玩弄小家伙的性器，从两片贝肉之间的珍珠到小花唇，不给少年喘息的余地，刺激的少年一次又一次几乎要到高潮，可是男人好像故意一样，抑制着他的冲动，瓷无力的趴在RUSS的胯上，手摸着RUSS再次硬挺起来生殖器，大脑一片空白，嘴里不住的吐出淫言浪语，“给我……嗯唔……想要…想要肉棒来肏……”  
瓷努力爬到RUSS身上，柔软的屁股对着RUSS深红色筋肉饱满的肉茎坐了下去，像是骑在巨大的肉棒上一样，太过于粗长的阴茎一下子捅了进来引起瓷的一阵哆嗦。  
“好了，我的儿子，站起来吧，或许我们可以一起享用我可爱的学生，你亲爱的同学。”  
RUSS依苏联所言站了起来，忽如其来的悬空让瓷害怕的搂住了RUSS的脖颈，两条腿自发的缠上了斯拉夫人的腰，由于RUSS突然的站立使得他的阴茎插的更深，RUS深吸一口气，掐紧了瓷的腰，瓷像只小兔子一样抽抽噎噎的埋在RUS的颈窝里。  
身后的苏联也没闲着，男人修长有力，骨节分明的手指在后穴打着圈，利用前面花穴里流出来的淫液一点点的打开了羞涩的后穴。  
后面的肉穴并没有像想象中一样干涩，反而湿润的不像话，一张一翕的似乎在引诱着苏联进去，前面的RUSS甚至有些不耐烦，他低下头去亲瓷，瓷再次被他摄住了口舌，RUSS狂乱的亲吻让瓷难以承受，在试图想后退的时候也把自己送到了苏联的怀里。  
“这么热情么，”苏联猛地一挺身，粗长滚烫的阴茎顶入瓷的后穴里，两根巨大的肉棒被完整吞下，早就忍不住的RUS开始大开大合的肏干起来，苏联也顺着RUSS的节奏律动，瓷像只在暴风浪中的小船，飘飘摇摇，RUSS的肉茎一顶进去就像是进了温柔乡，湿热的小嘴紧紧的嘬住了肉冠，湿滑的内壁被粗鲁的蹭过，巨大的阴茎猛地肏到了子宫口，瓷小小的身体开始发颤，“呜………嗯啊！不呃！别碰哪里！”热乎乎的小嘴还在不住的向RUS的龟头上吸吮，一直不被进入的子宫不满的开始吐露口水，小股小股的淫液浇灌在RUS的肉茎上，“操……真他妈的是个骚货。”RUSS感叹着，“你也真会找。”  
“不还是被你发现了吗？”苏联低喘着，瓷的后穴也紧紧的包裹着他，似乎他的阴茎和他天赋异禀的儿子的那玩意儿就隔着一层薄薄的肉膜，被夹在中间的瓷只能无力的倚在两人身上，RUSS粗长火热的阴茎在子宫口一顶一顶的研磨着，苏联也配合的律动，两个人配的使瓷要被快感折磨的失去意识。RUSS突然用力肏进了瓷小小的子宫，比阴道里更加柔软湿热，液体似乎是从这里涌出来的，直接浇灌在RUSS的龟头上。没开过荤的处男哪里懂得要慢点磨着来，令人头皮发麻的快感让RUSS开始大开大合的发力肏干这张湿润的小嘴。  
“呜呜……疼…嗯……不要顶了……”瓷趴在RUSS身上，两条腿被RUSS紧紧的箍着，苏联的大手也不停的揉捏白嫩柔软的屁股，有时甚至会抽打两巴掌，瓷像只受了欺负的小奶猫一样呜咽出声。  
“瓷要好好吞下老师啊。”  
苏联作为老师一点也没有体谅怀里少年的感受，反而恶意的开始骚弄他与RUSS链接的地方，湿润的两片肉吞吐着RUSS的肉茎，RUSS的毛发被瓷的淫水蹭的湿乎乎的，摩擦着瓷的花蒂，小小的肉粒肿胀的鼓着，被突然伸过来苏联的手开始捏住把玩，双重刺激之下，瓷的小腹不断痉挛抽搐，嘴里也抽抽噎噎的说不出一句完整的话，被父子二人一同插入，两个小穴都被塞得满满当当，怎么求饶也不会被放过。  
“嗯啊！不行了！呃呜呜……要，要喷出来了……”瓷开始挣扎，嘴里不住的叫喊着，“呜呜……嗯啊……”  
“操……太舒服了……嗯”RUSS低低的喘着粗气，男孩好像从未被入侵过子宫，像是天生里面有无数张会勾人的小嘴，他的龟头如同利刃一般在炙热的腔室开垦，小小的子宫仿佛被顶成了龟头的形状，空气里溢满了“咕叽咕叽”的的水声，子宫的宫颈痉挛的卡在龟头下方的冠状沟上，鲜嫩多汁的肉壶被肏干的吐出一股一股的淫液。  
突然瓷的身体猛地绷直了，两眼微微泛白，一直在吐泪的阴茎里再次射出了精液，但是已经稀薄的跟清水差不多了，花穴里喷出一大波淫水，猛烈的浇灌在RUS的龟头上，刺激的RUSS也受不住的缴了械，滚烫的精液射进小小的子宫，淫液混着精液在子宫里“咕啾咕啾”发出淫荡的声音。  
“这是……潮吹了？”苏联饶有兴趣的开始动手触摸，“一个人满足不了你么？你还有什么我不知道的秘密？”  
“别嗯！呃嗯！不要，不要按了……呜呜…”瓷快崩溃了一般，一直没有动作的苏联突然开始揉捏刚高潮完的小阴蒂，瓷还处在不应期，苏联的动作让他感觉自己要被玩坏了，过于猛烈的感官刺激让瓷无从招架，黏糊糊的淫液顺着花穴一路流到小肉穴，肉穴的小口也一片泥泞。  
RUSS从瓷的花穴里恋恋不舍的抽出来，过两的淫液被闭合不拢的子宫口缓缓吐出，被插的关不上的花穴也大张着小嘴，淫液汗液精液似乎都混在了一起，从小小的花穴里溢出来。  
偏偏苏联还嫌不够快一般，开始肏弄瓷的后穴，巨大的阴茎蹭过前列腺，让瓷再次高潮，但是已经射不出什么东西的阴茎只是颤抖着吐出了几滴透明的尿液，花穴还在滴滴答答的流水。  
小孩把尿一般的姿势，瓷的双腿大开，花穴里的白液缓缓的向外流出，苏联恶趣味的按压着瓷的小腹，“老师在帮你把你肚子里的精液挤出来啊，要不然在上学期间怀孕可是会被退学的哦。”  
RUSS在一旁一阵恶寒的抖了抖，这个老家伙说话的语气根哄孩子没有区别。  
偏偏瓷已经被肏到神志不清了，“唔嗯……不行……不能退学…”  
苏联满意的继续顶弄小家伙的肠肉，似乎能隔着这层肉将RUS射在瓷子宫里的精液全都顶出来，子宫委委屈屈开始吐已经吃下的美味液体，苏联粗大的肉棒狠狠地捣在肠肉深处，喷发出来。  
“轻点……嗯唔……老师……轻，轻点，求，求您……”  
过量的精液射在瓷的肉穴深处，瓷再一次被送上了高潮，可是他没有什么能够表达自己的激动，浑身颤抖着，终于扛不住昏了过去。  
“你也不怕他性猝死。”RUSS皱着眉看他父亲把瓷放到床上，下体几乎被两个人玩弄得一片混乱。  
“你应该占了绝大部分吧。”苏联不悦的瞪了他儿子一眼，随后把瓷抱起来，走向浴室，“滚过来洗个澡，顺便搭把手。”  
RUSS跟着去了浴室，他看见他父亲温柔的把瓷放在浴缸里，瓷身上青青紫紫的痕迹和白色乳液形成了鲜明的对比。  
苏联把手指伸到瓷的花穴中，微微撑开，让白色的精液顺着流出来。“嗯唔……”瓷似乎在睡梦中也能感受得到快感，小奶猫一般在苏联怀里拱来拱去，瓷一下子拱起了两个男人的欲火。  
瓷趴在苏联身上，花穴里插着苏联的性器，后面又被RUS的阴茎蹂躏，可是这样的瓷还是没有醒过来，只是在睡梦中无意识的发出呻吟，两个穴道也凭本能的蠕动吞吸，苏联摸了摸瓷小小的脸蛋，感叹“真可爱啊。”  
被瓷小穴吸吮到爽的不行的RUSS：“瓷确实很可爱，但我感觉你这个大人很可怕。”

“瓷，老师让我们去他办公室。”RUSS面无表情的看着眼前不敢直视他的同桌，或者另一种意义上的“小妻子”。  
“哦额…好的，”瓷有些慌张的答到，自从被父子二人一起“亲密”过之后，他就再也不敢面对这两人，像是小蜗牛缩在自己的壳子里一样，面对苏联的各种邀请也置若罔闻，被苏联叫办公室的时候也会拉上其他同学。  
“走吧，瓷。”RUSS没给瓷逃避的机会，虚虚揽着瓷的腰，几近强行的方式把瓷带到了办公室门口，RUS的气息呼笼罩着瓷，一瞬间他不禁面红耳赤，大脑似乎停止了工作，连什么时候被苏联抱到腿上都不知道。  
RUSS从门口走过来。

“门已经锁上了。”


End file.
